


I get to love you.

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Dance, Husbands, I Get To Love You, M/M, Spoilers for 3x21 and 3x22, ruelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “They say love is a journey,” said Alec and Magnus giggled, but nodded.Oh, their journey was truly something else. Amazing, unique,... but most importantly, it was theirs.





	I get to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruelle's song gave me the feels and I am-

Magnus and Alec took the dance floor upon themselves, taking their first date as a  _ married _ couple, Magnus not being able to keep his smile hidden as Alec pulled him close, clumsily dancing with him across the dance floor. It was a slow song much to Alec’s luck and truth be told, Magnus didn’t even care about the dance. His thoughts were with Alexander and how happy he made him, eyes tingling with happiness as he felt Alec slowly moving against him, holding him gently to him. Alec slowly pulled back and Magnus smiled up at him, pressing his lips together.

 

Magnus felt like he was walking on air. Literally. Maybe he was, he didn’t know. But he hadn’t been this lucky ever. Never had he been this lucky, not even in his 800 years of being alive. He was just… Alexander was his everything and now that he got to call him his  _ husband,  _ Magnus couldn’t handle the happiness. He was just so happy and so not used to it, but he better got used to it. Because this was the reality now; Alexander with him. With him. Alexander chose  _ him. _ And Magnus-

 

“I’m not stepping on your feet, am I?” asked Alec, worried that he was messing their first dance and Magnus only placed his chin on top of Alec’s shoulder and he just shook his head.

 

“How could you when I’m walking on air,” whispered Magnus back and Alec felt his cheeks reddening, his eyes welling up just a little bit as he looked towards his mother, who was watching over them, tears in her eyes and were beginning to fall again, Alec looking up and he closed his eyes as he held onto his husband. Magnus slowly moved as well, holding Alexander’s hand and he looked at their rings.

 

“I can’t believe it’s true,” whispered Alec and Magnus hummed. 

 

“Mmm?”

 

“That I get to love you,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him, pulling back a little bit and he saw that there were tears in his eyes, which slowly fell, rolling down his cheeks and Magnus felt choked up as well, nodding. Yes, it felt so surreal as he leaned up to kiss him and pressed their lips together. “It’s the best thing I get to do,” he then added and Magnus felt his cheeks wet as well, tears falling down as well.

 

“I know,” said Magnus as his lower lip was shaking. “I also… sometimes, can’t believe that… I’ve met you,” whispered Magnus as he tried not to break down into tears again. He had been an emotional wreck throughout the entire day and now… well, he was sniffling again. 

 

“But it is true,” said Alec and wiped away his tears. “Forever I’m yours, forever I do, Magnus,” stammered Alec and Magnus shook his head, biting down onto his lower lip and he was just smiling through his tears. “I promise,” he then added and Magnus sniffled, hiding his face into Alec’s shoulder and nodded.

 

“The way you love me, it changed me,” he then added and Alec’s breath started shaking, kissing his husband again and then just wrapped his arms around him. “You’ve truly unlocked something inside of me that day, like I told you,” said Magnus. “But to think… well, what we have been through… it’s been a long journey, hasn’t it?” he asked and Alec pressed their foreheads together and he nodded.

 

“They say love is a journey,” said Alec and Magnus giggled, but nodded. 

 

Oh, their journey was truly something else. Amazing, unique,... but most importantly, it was  _ theirs _ . It was their story and it had only began. Magnus couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them. He didn’t know why, but he knew that something big was waiting for him and Alexander in the future. And that they would do it together. 

 

And when the burden would get heavy to carry, they would remember  _ this.  _ This day, this moment with each other, them promising each other a  _ forever.  _ Them being together, together they were powerful; more than ever. They’ve literally defeated Edom together, so nothing…  _ nothing _ came in between them and happiness again. Not ever again. It’s just… everything fell in line and now they were finally getting their happy ending. And a beginning of a new story; a new journey. 

 

“I’m just so lucky,” stammered Magnus.

 

“No, I’m the lucky one,” said Alec and shook his head. 

 

“I suppose we’re both lucky, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. 

 

And they were indeed both lucky. Both of them. They got to love each other and that was the best thing they’ve ever got to do. Whatever might come, they would always choose each other. Forever. No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading leave a comment if you liked it. thank you so much. i love you all.


End file.
